The Curious Case of Peter Pettigrew
by Bizarre Dreamer
Summary: Peter is under the impression that one Emma Thorn is checking him out in the hallway. Remus directs him to James, who, in turn, directs him to Sirius. Sirius, in turn, directs him to Emma herself. It's Peter Bashing Season! XD


A/N - I needed to do a silly little oneshot, and Lady Livia helped me with the plot bunny. Peter bashing will certainly insue.

Disclaimer - I don't own any recognizable characters. I do own Emma Thorn.

* * *

Peter stared after the Ravenclaw girl that had been watching him in the hallway. This was a big deal for Peter, since it wasn't often that girls from any house paid him any attention. Peter was practically dancing on the inside, and his beady little eyes filled with mirth. Just wait until he told the other marauders!

Peter hurried to the common room, intent upon finding his friends and telling them about the Ravenclaw who was clearly quite interested in him. Upon entering the common room, he quickly spotted Remus, who was currently reading a potions book.

"Remus! You are never going to believe what happened to me a few minutes ago!" Peter said excitedly, practically dancing from foot to foot.

Remus stared at his friend, not certain whether to be frightened or amused by him. "I'm sure you're quite right. Why don't you enlighten me?"

Remus sighed as Peter looked as if he was going to go into a very lengthy conversation over something that was probably a minor incident. "So, I was walking in the corridor, and a group of Ravenclaw girls were going by. One of them, she had black hair and green eyes and is in our year, stared at me! She was clearly interested in me!"

Remus mentally slapped his forehead. If the Ravenclaw he was referring to was the Ravenclaw he thought it was, Peter was in for a big letdown. "The girl wouldn't happen to be one Emma Thorn, would she?"

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment, a look that certainly did not suit him, "I think so, yes. Why?"

Remus thought for a moment, "Well…I know that James knows her, so, maybe you should go find him? You can ask him about her, yes?"

Remus sighed in relief as Peter nodded once before trotting away, still looking highly pleased with himself. He knew for a fact that Emma Thorn had not been flirting with the beady-eyed boy. Most likely she and her friends had been enjoying a good laugh on his behalf. Remus almost felt bad for directing their mislead comrade to James…almost.

Peter found James up in their dormitories, also reading a book, though this one was on quidditch. He hopped about excitedly, waiting for James to redirect his attention from the book to him. When the other boy finally did look up, it was with an expression crossed between amusement and irritation.

"Can I help you with something Peter?" James asked, glancing back down at his book.

"A little while ago, in the hallway, there were a group of Ravenclaw girls in our year. One of them was looking at me, I'm pretty sure it was Emma Thorn. She was obviously checking me out. Remus said that I should come and talk to you since you know her!" Peter rushed through his explanation with a pleased smile.

James blinked, once, twice, three times. Had Peter really just said that Emma Thorn had been checking him out? Really? Was he that stupid? Emma was a bitch, even to her friends, so the likelihood of her checking Peter out was…well…zero. "Peter…are you sure it was Emma? Could it have been one of her friends?" When his friend's only response was to shake his head and frown, James continued, "Because Emma…is kind of a, well, bitch really. Usually to people she isn't friends with. I mean, she's fine with me…But to most people, she can be a real bitch. She doesn't often look at guys as guys at all."

"Well, she was certainly looking at me!" Peter gushed darting around the room a little.

"Right, well…" James stared at his friend in utter disbelief. Was it possible that Peter really was that thick? Yes, James noted, yes it was. "Peter, maybe you should talk to Padfoot about her. He's been spending a bit more time with her than I have. He might be able to give you some…insight…on her behavior."

Peter paused, "Really? Do you think so?" James nodded, and Peter beamed at him, "Do you know where he is?"

"Last I knew, he was outside by the lake. I haven't the faintest what he's doing…" James barely got the sentence out before Peter was rushing out of the dormitory. He owed Moony for this, but, he decided, as he went downstairs to find his werewolf friend, maybe it could wait until after the fireworks.

Upon reaching Remus, James said, "You do know that Padfoot is currently seeing Emma Thorn, don't you?"

Remus grinned, "I didn't want to be the one to break it to him. We going to watch?"

James snorted, "Of course we are!" The two of them hurried after Peter, careful to remain just out of sight as they watched Peter approaching Sirius.

Sirius skipped yet another rock across the lake, watching as a couple of the giant squid's tentacles hovered near the surface. He glanced up as Peter made his way towards him. "What is it Wormtail?" More often than not, Peter avoided him when alone.

"Well, Remus directed me to James who directed me to you after I caught Emma Thorn checking me out in the corridor after class a bit ago." Peter said, his words rushed and streaming together slightly.

Sirius stared at him for a moment in shock before bursting into laughter. "The Emma Thorn that's in our year in Ravenclaw?"

Peter nodded, looking uncertain. "Of course that Emma Thorn…I don't even think there is another at Hogwarts."

"You are aware that Emma has a boyfriend?" Sirius asked, raising one eyebrow at him.

Peter stuttered for a moment before managing to exclaim, "What? Who?"

Sirius merely blinked at him, "Me you prat! Really, how is it possible that you're the only person who doesn't know?"

"But, but, she was clearly…" Peter started, but was cut off.

"Actually, we were all giving you the pity stare," Emma said, as she walked up, resting an arm around Sirius's waist. "That was after the girls had their usual go at you of course…It's nothing personal you know." The last part was added to try and soothe the wounded look on the idiot boy's face.

Sirius grinned, "Don't worry mate, someone will have you eventually…In the mean time, try and stay away from other boys' girlfriends." Sirius led Emma away, tossing the rock he still had in his hand from skipping rocks prior at the other two marauders that were hidden out behind one of the large rocks. "Idiots. You could have just told him." He shook his head at them as they were both still trying not to laugh too much, which meant that they were supporting themselves against the rock to keep from falling.

Peter continued to pout over the next several days, absolutely refusing to talk to Sirius until the other boy threatened to tell Emma all about his little crush on her.


End file.
